Simultaneous infusions of (6-3H), (6-14C), and detritiated glucose have indicated that (6-3H) underestimates actual glucose turnover resulting in negative glucose production rates. Decreased forearm extraction, delayed isotope decay, and lack of incorporation of tritiated water in the glucose all strongly suggest the underestimation is due to isotope effect.